Estrellas
by Shiori Misaka
Summary: Oneshot. La misión de Akari en ese mundo ya había terminado. No quedaba nada más que hacer... Un último beso no hubiera estado mal, ¿cierto Ryou? Akari's POV. RyouxAkari.


**Autora**: Shiori Misaka

**Titulo**: "Estrellas"

**Genero**: Oneshot / Angst

**Carácteres**: Akari; Ryou Ninomiya

**Advertencias**: Spoilers del último capítulo.

**Desclaimer**: Kono Minikuku mo Utsukushii Sekai ("Este Bello y Feo Mundo") no me pertenece. Es una serie creada en los estudios Gainax. Yo no tengo nada que ver con ellos xD!

**Summary**: La misión de Akari en ese mundo había terminado. No quedaba nada más que hacer sino recordar las vivencias ocurridas en aquél sucio pero hermoso planeta. Un beso antes del final... no hubiera estado nada mal ¿cierto Ryou? Punto de vista de Akari.

--

**. x:-: ****E****strellas :-:x .**

Numerosas ideas navegan por mi mente sin que las pueda ordenar correctamente, sin que pueda visualizar nada…Curiosa inmensidad en donde nuestros cuerpos desnudos se deslizan, vuelan libremente, suspendidos en el aire….sin dirección ni destino que les ate.

No estoy sola…Onee-sama está a mi lado…aún así no me explico el vacío que siento por dentro, que me carcome, me agobia…hace que el aire se respire más denso.

_Otra vez puedo sentirlo…esta sensación…esta inquietud…_

Cierro mis ojos, aún levitando en la inmensidad del universo…intentando identificar mis últimos recuerdos en mi estadía en la Tierra. En aquél mundo inexplicable, donde al belleza y el horror están tomados de la mano, conformando juntos las acciones humanas.

Mi misión está realizada…no tengo nada más que hacer allí. El propósito de mi existencia siempre fue salvar a aquél absurdo mundo. No me queda nada más que hacer, no queda razón en absoluto para quedarme. Solo me resta enterrar las últimas memorias que cree estando allí, sentir la calidez de su mirada posada sobre mí…

Desconozco absolutamente todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo. Aún así él me tomó entre sus brazos, me dio un hogar, una identidad…una familia…

Antes no conocía siquiera el significado de aquella hermosa palabra.

Retazos de recuerdos embriagan mi consciencia ahora…como un fuerte licor. Conversaciones pasadas, recuerdos creados…una familia hecha pedazos…

No…aquella familia aún no se ha hecho pedazos. Aún puedo escuchar el eco de nuestras risas jugando en mi mente. Tal vez yo solo fui una invitada en aquella familia trizada…pero no rota del todo.

Aún sobre mi sueño eterno y letargo…Oí una suave voz, su respiración…Los susurros de los grillos disueltos en el césped cada mañana me ciegan, me envuelven…

Serenan mis oídos, humedecen mi piel…me hacen recordar cada parte de ti, perfectamente… como si estuviera frente a un espejo, puedo describir tus facciones.

Si realmente existe algún Dios que me escuche, suplicaría por la retención de estos recuerdos. No importaría si olvidase mi nombre, mi rostro…mi propia existencia. Pero por favor, no me hagas olvidar la suya.

_Ryou..._

Dos lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas sin que pudiese reprimirlas. Nuestra breve despedida no incluyó besos, pues somos una familia. Más el arrepentimiento me tortura, y desearía haber conocido la calidez de sus labios.

Ahora es cuando entiendo que en el momento que empezó a quererme…empecé a existir. En el momento que comprendí que él era él…comencé a existir.

_Algún día se mundo se convertirá en una ilusión…_

Las últimas palabras que consigo escuchar de manera remota, me hacen abrir mis ojos para poder dirigir una angustiosa mirada hacia la Tierra. Desde aquí puedo verse lejana, distante… extraña, tan distinta a como es por dentro. Permanezco observándola en silencio.

- Akari ¿te encuentras bien? – la voz de mi hermana mayor resuena como un eco dentro de mi perdida conciencia.

Me volteo hacia ella sin esbozar respuesta. La observo fijamente. Mi mirada suplica nuestro regreso a la Tierra. Ella dirige una última contemplación a la misma. Pude detectar cierta tristeza en su semblante. Más aún sus palabras suenan firmes y decididas, a la vez que su cuerpo da la espalda al objeto de nuestra atención, puedo escucharla decir:

- Vamos.

No puedo negarlo. Estoy llorando. El cuerpo de mi hermana se desvanece, transformándose en una silueta de luz, una estrella iluminando el negro universo.

Sin tener nada más que hacer que acatar lo que me dijo, le sigo…mi cuerpo se disuelve lentamente, siendo como soy envuelta por un cálido resplandor. Me dirijo a convertirme en una nueva estrella incrustada en el cielo.

_Más aún prefiero sentir mis pies en la Tierra…_

**(-:-:-:-:-:-: Owari :-:-:-:-:-:)**

--

**Nota**: Como siempre... intentando hacer Drabble's que se extienden y terminan siendo One-shot's y no Drabbles xDD Bueno, espero les haya gustado, tengo entendido que esta serie no es muy conocida... a pesar de ser de los creadores de exitosas series como Karekano y Evangelion oO pero bueno, es una serie buena pero normalita, a mi me gusto pero no por los personajes principales xD sino por los secundarios, Ryou y Akari realmente me conquistaron . fue mi pareja preferida a morir por el periodo que vi esa serie xD creo que sera el unico fanfic que hare de esta serie asi que ojala les haya gustado nn

_**Reviews onegai! n.n**_


End file.
